Project Summary The Penn Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development Program seeks continued support to recruit, train, mentor and nurture the next generation of obstetrician-gynecologists destined for careers as physician investigators and leaders in academic medicine. The program is designed to provide guidance and support to Scholars to allow for the transition to productive, innovative and funded careers as independent investigators. To accomplish our goal, we develop individualized research and career development programs, utilize team mentoring, provide support for bioinformatics and biostatistics, and encourage participation in courses in translational medicine and epidemiology, seminars, and specialized workshops to support academic, research and leadership growth. The Penn WRHR Center builds on a tradition of multi-faceted investigation and training in reproductive biology and women?s health in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology dating back to 1964. The department and the Center for Research on Reproduction and Women?s Health are an integral part of Penn?s exceptional biomedical research enterprise, ranking among the top in the nation, with numerous clinical, basic, and translational research opportunities, outstanding research facilities, faculty and infrastructure, and educational programs to foster the development of young physician investigators. With support from the department chair and the School of Medicine, and guidance from the Research Director and teams of experienced mentors from the department and relevant Centers and Institutes across the Penn campus, the Scholars will advance their knowledge and research skills to be well-positioned to conduct independently funded, innovative research in women?s health. The Penn WRHR Center has provided a mentored research experience and career development program that has inspired our Scholars to remain in academic medicine and establish highly productive, funded research programs. Of the 13 Scholars enrolled in the program, 11 have completed it and 2 currently are active. The 11 graduates all have an exemplary record of scholarship, research productivity and funding, promotion and leadership in academic medicine. They have received a total of 27 federal grants including 7 R01s and 2 R01-equivalents as well as foundation grants, and are serving as members of NIH study sections and editorial boards, and in leadership positions at their respective institutions and professional organizations. The Penn WRHR Center?s philosophy, approach, and ability to provide a supportive environment that embraces trans-disciplinary investigation and discovery will continue to prepare Scholars for careers as physician investigators and leaders in academic obstetrics and gynecology.